Switching mechanisms that control lights and power outlets in mains power applications have long relied on mechanical connections between moveable elements within the switch assembly, typically by a toggle mechanism. Such switches are vulnerable to wear and damage as well as to arcing with possible attendant safety issues.
Moreover, particularly in domestic applications, it is desirable to provide dimming of the light source or sources controlled by a switch, requiring the provision of an external rotatable knob connected to a mechanically realized potentiometer mounted behind the switch plate. Again such projecting knobs are vulnerable to damage and may be dislodged and lost.
A standard wall plate or switch panel is limited in the number of toggle light switches it can accommodate. This is particularly so where dimming of the lights controlled from the panel is also desired.
Mechanical switches are also inflexible, in that they are dedicated to the particular light or device to which they are wired. There are also limitations in these types of switches in intermediate switching applications where it is desired to control a light source or other electrical device from a number of separate locations.
Toggle switches and rotatable dimming knobs may also present problems for people with disabilities, for example for hands and fingers affected by arthritis.
Conventional toggle switch controlled power outlets are a safety hazard for small children and although precautions can be taken by the insertion of a plug into the outlet's sockets, this is an awkward solution and its implementation easily forgotten or omitted.
Power switching of light circuits by means of proximity sensing is known. US2003/0222508 by Maxwell discloses a switch in which a variation in capacitance due to an object brought into close proximity, switches the circuit. A disadvantage of the system disclosed in Maxwell is that it is directed at the control of light circuits only.
It is an object of the present invention to address or at least ameliorate some of the above disadvantages.
Notes
The term “comprising” (and grammatical variations thereof) is used in this specification in the inclusive sense of “having” or “including”, and not in the exclusive sense of “consisting only of”.
The above discussion of the prior art in the Background of the invention, is not an admission that any information discussed therein is citable prior art or part of the common general knowledge of persons skilled in the art in any country.